Jessica Drew (Earth 1610)
History Clone Saga After his villainous actions, Otto Octavius was given a chance to redeem his past crimes by using his scientific genius to work for the CIA and the FBI. Ben Reilly, Dr. Conners' lab assistant, was also given a similar deal for his involvement in creating Carnage. Using their collective scientific research and Peter Parker's DNA, they successfully created a new series of clones of Peter Parker, one of which was a female version of Peter Parker called Jessica Drew. By the time Jessica was aware of her own existence, she became a fully developed clone. When she first awakened, Ben explained everything to fill in the blanks for Jessica, that she was created to be specifically to work for the CIA and that her memories as Peter Parker were going to be wiped. Sometime later, before the process to be turned into Spider-Woman was completed, before her memories were manipulated by Cassandra Webb, the "Stacy Experiment" broke free, releasing the other clones, Kaine, Tarantula and Scorpion. The clones panicked and wanted to escape; Jessica tried to calm the clones down, but she opted to escape as well. After escaping, Jessica resolved not to let any of the clones to disturb Peter's life; Jessica didn't have the chance to stop them as she had trouble processing her thoughts. While sorting things out at the abandoned warehouse Peter and Mary Jane Watson hung out, she encountered a very upset Peter, accusing her of kidnapping Mary Jane.2 Jessica tried to explain herself, but as Peter furiously attacked her, she had to knock him out and escape the scene. Later, Jessica rescued Peter from being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., in order to help him find Mary Jane, and told him her story. They finally arrived to their destination, Jessica suspected that one of Peter's clone took Mary Jane to one of Osborn Industries' abandoned facilities. When they arrived there, they found an Oz-mutated Mary Jane fighting the imperfect clone Kaine, with an unconscious Tarantula near them. As Mary Jane was turned back to her human form by visualizing Peter, he demanded Kaine to know how he got Oz. Just then, Otto Octavius came in and took credit for giving Kaine the dangerous chemical. Jessica had to hold Peter back from attacking Octavius, as S.H.I.E.L.D. also arrived to the facility. Peter asked Mr. Fantastic to take Mary Jane to the Baxter Building in order to treat her, and Kaine was killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when refusing to let MJ go. Otto was grateful for Fury's handling of the situation, and told Fury to take back his experiments, which he revealed to have been created under FBI orders. Peter made a deal with Fury. To be left ten minutes alone with Otto and the clones, and to surrender following that time. He and the clones attacked Otto, who revealed them that he could not only control his tentacles, but metal. He created a tornado of metal debris with which he killed Tarantula, and proceeded to recreate his arms to confront Jessica and Peter. Both managed to coordinate an attack and render Otto unconscious. After defeating Octavius, Peter intended to live up his end of the bargain and face Fury. Jessica reminded Peter that Fury made Spider-Slayers against him to kill him. Peter still insisted that he must face this matter as the security of his loved ones were at stake. Jessica wasn't willing to argue about this with him and escaped to the abandoned warehouse, where she later met Peter and noticed him that she was going to start a new life as Jessica Drew. Ultimatum When Magneto activated his "Doomsday Protocols" by altering the planet's magnetic poles, he unleashed a series of geological disasters all across the globe. Manhattan was be pounded by a gigantic tide of ocean water that killed millions. This disaster quickly became known as the "Ultimatum Wave". After the Ultimatum Wave hits New York, Jessica immediately starts to try and rescue survivors when she comes across Aunt May. Jessica then takes Aunt May to higher ground as the East River was still unstable. After taking her to safety, Aunt May wanted to know more about her and her connection with Peter, but she couldn't tell her she's a clone. Aunt May then pleaded with Jessica to help find Peter, Jessica went out to seek Peter. While swinging through the city after rescuing numerous helpless civilians looking for Peter, Jessica faced an enraged Hulk and met Kitty Pryde, with who rescued more New Yorkers. In the end, Peter's torn mask was found by Kitty, suspecting his death; however it was later discovered that Peter survived. Ultimate Enemy Six month later, mutations and special abilities have been deemed illegal; Jessica continued to remain in New York and conducted her own personal operation at Roxxon Corporation, strongly believing that dark corporations such as them were up to no good and creating new bio-genetic weapons. Dreading the idea that new genetic monsters or more of herself might be made, she maintained a vigilant watch over Roxxon's research facility, believing something would happen.3 After an unknown biological creature of great blob-like mass exploded from inside-out Roxxon's building, Jessica was attacked by an alien-like creature, but escaped.4 Ultimate Mystery Jessica later got in touch with Spider-Man and informed him about other attacks, and that they wasn't just on super-heroes, but multi-prong attacks on the powers and intelligence of the world. Because the first attack didn't finish off Peter, Jessica believed there would be a second wave to finish him off. Jessica made a strong argument that whatever threat was against them, Roxxon would be somehow related and they should set their sights on investigating. Jessica infiltrated Roxxon Industries under the alias Julia Carpenter and managed to be accepted into Roxxon Brain Trust.5 During Captain Marvel's battle against the remains of the Fantastic Four, the scientist group were put in a contained area and they all suspected Jessica as someone different. Jessica was unable to explain herself other than deny all accusations. She decided to escape, but failed as scientist Samuel Sterns revealed his ability to transform himself into a Hulk-like creature. Sterns quickly knocked Jessica out.6 Ultimate Doom Jessica awoke to find the Brain Trust ready to experiment and torture her for information regarding her allegiances and the alien attack.7 To her surprise, Otto Octavius revealed himself as the leader of the Brain Trust and informed them Jessica was his creation, his female clone of Spider-Man. The crew wasn't sure of Jessica's reasons, however, Otto presumed it was her way of getting closure against him. Just as he's about to perform a surgical procedure, Spider-Man intervened by webbing down everyone in the lab and freeing Jessica. A similar blob-like creature exploded the building once more, Jessica and Peter helped civilians, and Otto, who was about to be suffocated by the blob. Jessica wanted to let him die, but Spider-Man reminded her that they rescue everyone. After helping Doctor Octopus, Nova opened a warp portal behind them, delivering Johnny Storm along for the ride. Johnny explained they're there to grab a sample of the blob to help Sue Storm stop Reed Richards, revealed to be behind the attacks. Otto volunteered to join them as they would need more than one brilliant mind. The heroes accepted and Nova warped them back to Project Pegasus Facility.8 Back at the Project Pegasus, Sue figured out that Reed was hiding in the N-Zone. S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates, the Fantastic Four, Nova, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and even Doctor Octopus entered the N-Zone and engaged enemy forces, victoriously defeating Reed Richards and his forces. After the battle, Carol Danvers, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. offered Jessica a job in her agency. Her first mission was to interrogate Otto Octavius, who received leniency in exchange for his knowledge of Roxxon Industries, the Brain Trust, and whatever technology he deciphered during their battle with Richards.9 Joining the Ultimates Jessica became a member of the Ultimates when the team was re-instituted, and aided them in their struggle against the returned Reed Richards and his Children of Tomorrow. One night after returning to her apartment in the Triskelion, Nick Fury informed her about the surface of a new Spider-Man, Miles Morales, following Peter Parker's death. The following night, she confronted him. After accidentally knocking himself out, Miles was held in a cell in Triskelion, where his future was being decided by Jessica and Nick Fury. After Miles managed to defeat Electro, who escaped the Triskelion Medical Ward, Nick saw potential in him and instructed Jessica to give him a suit, which was given to him the following day, along Jessica's confirmation that he was officially the new Spider-Man. When the President decided to activate the Winter Protocols, Fury was displaced as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates ordered to be taken to custody, Jessica along with Captain Britain was captured by new Director Flumm. United We Stand Spider-Woman was released after the Ultimates defeated Reed Richards, and she took part in Captain America's swearing-in to presidency.10 After Captain America agreed to allow Miles to join the Ultimates, the terrorist organization Hydra declared war on S.H.I.E.L.D. and President Steve Rogers. Spider-Woman was bitterly teamed-up with Miles, who recently joined the Ultimates, under Captain America's orders, when S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates fought the battle for Project Pegasus in Wyoming against Hydra. In the aftermath of the war, Jessica discovered Miles after he defeated a mind-controlled Giant-Woman and scanned him for injuries, even embracing him in a reassuring hug. Miles asked her what the connection between them was once more, but she did not respond; Jessica told Miles to return to his parents and provided him with a plausible explanation of why he had been gone.11 Spider-Man No More One year later, she got in touch with Miles Morales, who after the death of his mother, had ceased to be Spider-Man. Jessica wanted to give Miles a briefcase, containing his suit, and induce him to become Spider-Man again, but he refused to accept it. Jessica later visited Miles' house and left a box in his room. 12 After two of Roxxon's subjects escaped and were seen battling Bombshell, Jessica finally convinced Miles to return to be Spider-Man, and told him her origin as a clone of Peter Parker created by Roxxon, and urged him to help her stop Roxxon once and for all.13 Jessica with Miles faced Lori Baumgartner, who they wanted to help, but they were attacked by Taskmaster.14 The three recover, and begin to fight back. However, Taskmaster managed to stun her with electric gloves. At this point, Jessica fell off the roof, but Miles had time to catch her. The two of them, along with Laurie Baumgartner, Cloak and Dagger defeated Taskmaster. The five young heroes decided to rally under Spider-Woman and go to to stop the Roxxon Corporation.15 Spider-Woman and the others broke into Roxxon and confronted Phillip R. Roxxon, where she was forced to restrain Miles after the death of his mother was brought up. Miles threw Roxxon from the window but caught him with webbing and moved to interrogate him. Police helicopters surrounded him, but Jessica was able to use her SHIELD clearance to get them to withdraw. When the police left, Jessica with others faced the Roxxon Brain Trust, her personally taking down Layla. After the fight S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived, as Jessica with the other heroes discussed their teamwork. In the morning, Jessica reported on this mission to Monica Chang, who was upset given Roxxon's connection to SHIELD. In response Jess showed her the statistics on the young alliance, noting the potential of the group.16 Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates.17 Spider-Verse Jessica was accompanying Miles visit his mother's grave when they were suddenly attacked by Verna of the Inheritors.18 They were helped by the Superior Spider-Army, who brought them to their safe zone in Earth-928.19 After Daemos attacked their base when a second Spider-Army appeared to recruit the other one, the Spider-Men began to break off in groups. When Daemos returned shortly after being killed by both Spider-Armies, the Scarlet Spider deduced the Inheritors perpetuated their lives by using cloned bodies, and used the Spider-Army's teleporter to track down the dimension Daemos' new body came from to go investigate. Jessica and Ben Reilly followed the Scarlet Spider into the portal20 and to Earth-802, where they discovered a reality ruled by Jennix.21 At the cost of Ben Reilly's life, Black Widow and the Scarlet Spider managed to neutralize Jennix's cloning facility, thus allowing the Inheritors to die once and for all. Reilly's life angered the Scarlet Spider to the point his The Other persona took over and went to the Inheritor's reality for revenge, leaving Jessica behind in Earth-802 without a teleporter. Jessica later managed to join the final fight between the Spider-Army and the Inheritors, and found Kaine's torn costume in the battle.23 After the Inheritors were defeated, Jessica returned with Miles to their universe. =